


Иди вперед

by Taisin



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney Canon Ignored, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-RotJ, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Люк Скайуокер узнает о том, что его отцу возвели гробницу на Коррибане
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838632
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Иди вперед

Наверняка он делает ошибку. Наверняка Темная сторона как-то там довлеет над его разумом и еще что-то делает, наверняка он как-то ей поддался и как-то там испорчен…

Люку, в общем-то, все равно.

Он не слишком хорош в медитации, хотя признает ее полезность, и не слишком хорош в слиянии с Силой, да и вообще плохой джедай — а как он был в себе уверен до Эндора, смешно (до ора больно) вспомнить. Тогда он хотя бы был уверен в том, что джедай. В том, что не сойдет с пути Света Силы.

Ну и в том, что отец просто ошибся и достаточно прийти и показать, и все изменится. И Правое Дело восторжествует и вообще все будет хорошо, как-нибудь. Сила управит.

Ну… управила. Это уж точно.

На третью годовщину Великой Победы Люк отбрехивается от участия в празднестве — с тех пор как Корусант пал в ладони Мон и руководства Альянса, от пышности празднеств его мутит — Лея его отмазывает ( «В следующий раз — моя очередь сбегать, ты так и знай!». «Заметано») и он улетает от Корусанта прочь.

На Эндор.

Лея догадывается, куда, но ничего не говорит, за что ей большое спасибо. Если бы она знала зачем — не отпустила бы. Поэтому он ей и не сказал. И никому не сказал. Да и зачем кому-то знать? Если он не вернется — ну, значит, не вернется. Да будет Воля Силы исполнена, или как там было в очередном раскопанном трактате… Неважно.

На одной из старых альянсовских баз, давно заброшенных, он оставляет свой крестокрыл и пересаживается в заранее купленный и отогнанный сюда маленький транспортник. Здесь же оставляет Эр-два, который — хотя они давно договорились — все равно не согласен с планом.

— Ну и что ты сделаешь, если все пойдет не так? — интересуется Люк. — Ничего. Только сгинешь почем зря. А отсюда сможешь помощь привести, если что.

«Если ты сможешь ее позвать!»

Люк пожимает плечами; что уж тут, ну да, все верно, и ему таки позволяют уйти. Он не прощается, примета плохая. Да и в самом деле, это же не боевая миссия в центр Империи. Просто небольшое личное дело. Все будет… Он надеется, что все будет правильно.

Эндор, как ни странно, самая неизвестная переменная в этом личном деле. Год назад скелет Звезды все еще висел на орбите, и Люк надеется, что он там и остался, потому что если таки нет, то неизвестно, уцелел ли лес, уцелела ли поляна…

Уцелела, понимает он, как только выходит из гипера. Скелет Звезды отчетливо виден на фоне эндорского зеленого шарика. И ощущение темной стороны Силы привычно цепляется за восприятие и тянет, наводит на место лучше любого навигатора.

Это стало огромным шоком в первую годовщину: прилететь на могилу отца и осознать, что поляна полна Темной Стороной. Спокойной, совсем не враждебной, Темной, как космос. Тогда он просто сбежал. Там было так тяжело находиться. Дышалось тяжко. Он только потом понял, что причина этого к Силе и ее окраске не имела никакого вообще отношения. Когда понял, стало полегче.

Он сажает корабль на обычную свою стоянку, рядом с бывшим имперским шаттлом. Шаттл, хоть и зарос грязью, кажется почти целым. Эвоки в эту часть леса не заходят вовсе: табу. Плохое место, страшное.

Страшное, да. Еще бы.

Люк выводит контейнер из шлюза корабля и идет с ним на поляну. Темная сторона обнимает его почти ласково. Ни давления, ни видений, ничего — больно только. Чувства в Темных местах обостряются, не отстранишься. С чем пришел, тем и получишь.

— Привет, папа, — говорит Люк. — Я пришел сделать глупость. Ты меня останови, если ты против, ладно?

Он не видел отца с той самой Великой Победы. До сих пор не знает, видел ли на самом деле. Не вяжется полная Тьмой поляна с могилой с переходом отца на Светлую Сторону. Ну или он и вовсе не понимает, что значат эти самые Стороны, что вполне возможно. Также возможно, что это его собственная Тьма. Его боль и его горе. Возможно же? Еще как…

— Я нашел архив его темнейшества Палпатина, — говорит Люк бодро, разворачивая инструментарий. Тогда, когда костер прогорел, он понял, что был глупцом (огня не хватило, чтобы пеплом стало все, осталась броня, остались кости...), и когда вырыл могилу, Силой спаял землю в монолит, чтоб никакая дрянь не добралась. Сам не помнил, как получилось. А вот теперь надо этот монолит как-то вытащить…

— Ты не волнуйся, я не пал. Я просто узнал, что для тебя гробница есть на Коррибане. Это же лучше, чем тут, правда?

Тьма клубится вокруг, не враждебно, скорее обеспокоенно.

— Ну вот, и я так подумал, что лучше, — говорит Люк. — Так что я сейчас быстренько… Прости, что потревожу. Зато потом будет, как надо. Ты ведь не перешел ни на какую Светлую Сторону, верно? Поэтому я тебя и не вижу. Или сил не хватает? На Коррибане должно хватить. И все будет хорошо.

Тьма явно не согласна с последним утверждением, но это Люку решать, в конце концов. Ему бы отца увидеть, узнать, что все правильно, а там… А где-то там, в после, наверное, ждет обещанная Леей новая жизнь. Люк пока не в состоянии ее представить. Хорошо хоть смог смириться с тем, что исправить хоть что-то уже невозможно, и никакая Сила и никакие ритуалы не помогут. А то бы и пал ненароком, того не заметив.

Ему просто нужно сделать все правильно. Просто нужно, и все.

Он перемещает в контейнер выкопанную землю как есть, целиком. Пепел же смешан с землей, нужно взять все, совсем все. Он только надеется ничего не пропустить.

Тьма уходит из поляны и из леса, и только тогда он понимает, что да — получилось. А также то, что стало совсем уже темно, но ему отсутствие света отчего-то не мешает. Ну и хорошо, думает Люк, возвращаясь к кораблю. Вот и хорошо.

За спиной распрямляется от гнета лес.

Люк больше никогда сюда не вернется.

***

До Коррибана лететь не близко; Люк проводит эти дни в медитации. Проверяет знания. Готовится к встрече с призраками ситхов. Бояться их нельзя, но не опасаться глупо. Если они захотят его убить, он, скорее всего, ничего не сможет противопоставить. Последний Джедай Люк Скайуокер, про подвиги (злодейства) которого вся галактика кричит (смотря кого спросить). Он шарлатан-недоучка, студент, не более того. Но ничего с этим не поделаешь.

Коррибан встречает его пыльной бурей красного песка. Люк привычно заматывается в ткань и надевает очки, и смеется про себя. Не уйти ему от пустыни.

Долина Лордов кажется пустынной декорацией. Статуи смотрят на него, давят взглядами, а ему… ему не страшно, да и благоговения он не чувствует. Он и Темную-то Сторону тут чувствует едва-едва. Наверное, здесь — нейтральная зона, никому из лордов не принадлежащая. Что-то шепчет ветер, но он пришел сюда не за знаниями, не за властью, не за самоутверждением. Ему ничего не нужно для себя, и шепот ветра соскальзывает с сознания без усилий.

Куда идти, он знает — император описал подробно, не надеясь на разрушающуюся память. Великий Храм Ситхов кажется разрушенным и занесенным песком, но настоящий Храм — внизу, под землей, — цел и невредим.

Люк не уверен, что его пустят — и уж тем более, что выпустят, — но ему не нужны местные сокровища, и ловушки на лестнице и при входе на него отчего-то не реагируют вовсе.

Он проходит в огромный зал — слабого света налобного фонаря не хватает, в Силе, как ни странно, видно куда лучше — останавливается и кланяется.

Вот здесь Тьма ощутима всей кожей. Тяжелые взгляды и внимание сотен сознаний концентрируются на нем.

— Приветствую владык ситхов, — говорит Люк.

— Какая наглость, — шелестят голоса. В его сознании, где же еще? — Джедай здесь! Как ты еще жив, джедай?!

— Волей Силы, — отвечает Люк честно.

— Как ты не раздавлен Тьмой?!

Тьма захлестывает его с головой, обвивается вокруг, спадает к ногам. Похоже на волну в бассейне, куда его затащила Лея год назад. Люк пожимает плечами. Ваша Тьма, вы и выясняйте. Да, кстати.

— Я не джедай.

Тьма смеется и возмущается сотнями голосов. Люк идет вперед, придерживая протезом гроб отца.

— Кто же ты, «не джедай»?

— Люк Скайуокер, сын Дарта Вейдера. Темного лорда ситхов.

— Что тебе нужно здесь, не-джедай?

— Я… — Люк сглатывает. — Я привез прах отца. В его гробницу.

— Мы не чувствуем его Тьмы.

Люк продолжает идти вперед. Он-то тьму отца чувствует отчетливо.

— Но и Света мы не чувствуем, — вмешиваются другие голоса. — Его нет здесь. Его духа нет здесь, «не джедай».

Люк молчит. Голоса спорят, шипят и шелестят вокруг, тьма вздымается волнами. Люк идет сквозь нее, считая постаменты. Он боится ошибиться, но сразу же понимает, что нашел то самое место. Гробница выстроена в подражание окружающим, но куда новее, да и стиль попроще. Функциональнее. Просто каменный саркофаг, без трона, без места для жертвоприношений. Люк Силой поднимает крышку — неведомой даже ему стороной Силы — и опускает гроб отца внутрь. Закрывает.

Ничего не меняется, ни в нем самом, ни снаружи.

Нужно идти назад, но силы, кажется, кончились. Он опускается перед могилой на колени и закрывает глаза. Голоса вьются вокруг, шепчут, что пора бы защитникам храма появиться и растерзать наглеца, а Люк только отмечает это краем сознания. Появятся — ну и ладно.

…Почему он думал, что изменится хоть что-нибудь? Как же глупо.

Тьма обнимает его за плечи.

«Вставай. Вставай, Люк».

Так тяжело…

«Это иллюзия разума. Вставай, пора идти. Пора жить дальше. Вставай».

— Отец?

«Вставай, Люк. Оставь прошлое здесь. Пойдем».

Люк с трудом поднимается, гладит саркофаг ладонью и отступает на шаг. Его больше не пустят сюда, он уверен, и тем тяжелее уйти.

Из темноты выносятся три быстрые тени — зубы, шипы и когти, поджарые собачьи тела. Вдруг затормаживают совсем рядом, и, скуля, припадают на пузо, смотрят заискивающе. Шипы убраны, хвосты поджаты. Они… боятся?

Даже тени вокруг затихают озадаченно. Люк идет к выходу, и никто не мешает ему.

— Кто ты? — ударяет в спину. — Ты, не джедай, кто ты?

Тьма, обнимающая его за плечи, смеется.

Люк улыбается. Как ему хочется вернуть объятие — но никогда, никогда…

— Сын моего отца, — отвечает он.

Коррибан отпускает его.

Люку кажется, за его спиной, опустив ладони ему на плечи, идет отец. Темный лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер, в маске и доспехе, в плаще из Тьмы Силы. И потому храм выпускает его, и на пути до корабля статуи отводят взгляд, а ветер не решается ударить песком в лицо.

Люк знает, точно знает, что если обернуться — он не увидит ничего, кроме мертвой долины и песка.

«Иди, — ладони, которых нет на его плечах, подталкивают вперед, к корабельной рампе. — Иди вперед. Иди к живым».

Коррибан из космоса кажется ярким сияющим камнем.

Звезды размазываются в линии гипера, и Люк обнимает себя за плечи — без объятия Тьмы ему холодно.

Наверное, теперь ему будет холодно всегда.


End file.
